


The fall

by Alexasnow



Series: Ardyn one shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Tension, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: You were so proud the day you had become an advisor to Emperor Aldercapt, much to your dismay it seems someone has instigated your downfall with the empire. How far will you fall?





	The fall

Someone unknown to you had seen to it that you were ousted from your role as an advisor to the emperor, you never found the culprit as they covered their tracks well, a little too well. It made you weary. You were left unemployed and were to be moved out of your chambers in the capital. The majority of your supposed friends had no qualms with turning their backs upon you in your hour of need. Your only remaining friend had put your name forth for a position as an assistant and surprisingly the employer had graciously agreed to take you on despite your current reputation, “It is better than nothing,” they had assured you with a piteous smile.

You hated that people felt sorry for you and you felt an assistant role was beneath you, but you were desperate. You thought perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, to be a personal assistant to a lord or lady. When you found out that your to be employer was none other than the chancellor, you felt furious and ashamed at the idea of working for him. Your pride was still wounded and you had been the one giving the orders only days ago.

Today was to be your first day and you were wringing your hands, so unsure as to whether you truly needed this job but your choices were so few, take this role or leave your home for good.

You found the chancellor’s office, as you waited outside you noticed that people were either avoiding your gaze or tilting their head offering a saddened look for your downfall, but you knew they were relishing it. The court here as any other lived for the downfall of those in power, you yourself had shared an amused grin watching the high and mighty fall to earth. You had never imagined in all that time you would be one of them. Nor had you for a moment considered what they were going through after they lost everything, but now you knew. They were left reeling, as were you. Your cheeks flushed with shame as the stares did not relent but you held your head up defiantly and met their gaze with steel, desperately trying to hold to your pride or what remained of it.

You were almost relieved to be called into the chancellor’s office, as it felt good to be away from their prying eyes and their damn pity. His office was much nicer than yours had been. You eyed it with both envy and disdain. It was rather garish but then the chancellor was known to be a little theatrical in manner and dress, so the extravagance wasn’t a surprise. You took a seat and awaited his arrival nervously. You had almost talked yourself into leaving when you heard the chancellors false cheer ring out behind you, “ah, my new assistant.”

You turned in your chair to look at him, his long coat flowed as if he was gliding rather than walking toward you. His hat was pulled low upon his brow so his eyes were hidden, his expression unclear. There was so much of his manner and demeanour that left you weary but you would have to push past it as you needed this job, no matter how you felt about your employer. The chancellor did not round his desk he took up beside you, perched on the edge. His proximity put made you nervous as his leg inadvertently brushed against yours. He looked down at you through hooded eyes and continued, “I know that this can't have been easy for you coming here today,” he almost sounded empathic perhaps your instincts were wrong, “oh, to have fallen so far. Once an advisor to our beloved Emporer now a glorified Paramore to the chancellor.”

You should have known better than to question your gut, as it hadn’t taken him long before he began taunting you. And you could tell as the sly grin widened upon his face that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. You would have given him a piece of your mind, but his last few words threw you. “Paramore?” you reflected hating the sound of the word escaping your lips as you knew exactly what it meant but you were hoping that maybe you had misheard him somehow.

“Yes, what did you think the role entailed my dear? Are you this naive?” he blatantly laughed at you, your cheeks burned with shame and fury. “They thought so little of your standing that they didn’t inform you,” he relished twisting the knife before his amber eyes locked upon yours as he remarked, “You are here to ease my frustrations…in whatever way, I, deem necessary.”

“You can't be serious?” you exclaimed hoping this was his idea of a distasteful joke but he did not laugh nor retract his statement, he merely looked to you as if waiting for a response. “I won’t lower myself.” You snapped and pulled up haughtily storming away. You had wanted to slap that smug grin off his face but you contained the urge barely and used your rage to focus on escaping this ill-advised venture. You were not his fool, you were not here to be taunted and mocked for his amusement. What little pride you had left you hoped to leave with. As you reached the door he seemed to take great joy in reminding you of your precarious position within the empire, “what other options do you have? You are in debt and your name is no longer spoken with reverence. Where will you go, hmm?”

It frustrated and saddened you as there was truth in his barbed words, you sighed heavily and pressed your head to the door. If you left now, you would have to leave your home and never look back, as there would no longer be a place for you here. But if you stayed you would have to compromise your morals in a way you had never imagined, the looks of pity would surely turn to amusement as the court would thrive on the gossip of you taking all manner of orders from the chancellor. Both options terrified you.


End file.
